


【Al Pacino】散装欲望

by LolitaC



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, Cuntboy, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Trans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaC/pseuds/LolitaC
Summary: 变态富婆包养女明星。
Relationships: Original Characters/Al Pacino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 朝暮

**Author's Note:**

> 1.谨以此文献给我的宝藏太太西泽十三年，感谢她从大洋彼岸给我寄了decino金婚凭证GQ，本篇所写一切的一切都只是为了她能喜欢；  
> 2.富婆明确指代，洛泱=LolitaC=我，西泽=西泽十三年，过激梦女，不建议代入阅读；  
> 3.整肃粉和同人警察现在退出还来得及；  
> 4.AP无明确年龄设定，我代的是热天午后时期，你代成蒙大拿也可以；  
> 5.非常ooc，非常变态，雷文吐槽中心预订；  
> 6.不接受任何批评。

他的双手被锢在后腰，身体折叠着跪伏，脊柱到腰到臀部的曲线滑如海浪，但是脑袋是高昂的，下巴被迫抬高，牵扯出漂亮又脆弱的颈线，锁骨窝不深，恰好一指，恰好女孩的手指能摁得他叫疼。

“嘘…你大概不想让他们知道你在这儿吧？”

女孩十七岁，穿校服裙和棒球袜，撩起来的裙摆下露出肉乎乎的大腿，蛮横地挤进他的腿缝，隔着奶白的丝绸内裤摩擦，他的眼睛和另一处同样脆弱的所在一起湿润。

“…怎么湿得这么快，我本来只想玩玩的……”女孩的胳膊从他腋下伸过来，手指抚上他的嘴唇，“不过看你现在，不操一下好像不太行呢。”

他温顺地垂下眼睛，对待金主很有作为一个婊子的自觉，张开嘴主动探出舌头，将女孩的指节裹进口腔。“嘶。”女孩发出短暂的惊叹，她调整了一下姿势，将重心转移到跪着的左腿上，然后抬起右腿膝盖，用力捣弄他的腿缝。昨晚才被挤压得红肿的阴唇再次无助地翻开，接受女孩粗暴又克制的亵玩——粗暴来源于力度，克制来源于直到现在她还没脱掉他的内裤。

总还是要考虑到他的身份的。女孩有明确认知。整晚整晚地干他问题不大，但在大明星上戏之前再让他潮吹一次，让他路都走不稳内裤水渍淋漓地去演那些极具爆发力的角色，总还是有违他的职业素养。于是女孩颇为可惜地放开他，顺手解了他手腕的束缚，把他翻过来亲亲他潮红的脸颊：“这么想？可我不敢冒着被你粉丝炸花园的风险现在又操你呀——要不你去色诱一下导演，让他同意你在化妆间跟造型师多待两分钟？”

他紧抿着嘴唇，强撑着给自己穿上衣服，打领带的手指还在颤抖。女孩心情大好，在他准备打开车门出去时，倚着靠背对他打个响指：“要乖哦，我最近忙着准备考试，晚上西泽来接你，记得准备一下。”

他钻进后座，不出意外地看见了一沙发的奇怪玩具。结束了一天的拍摄他已经很疲惫，但是如果不按要求行动，只会被折腾得连车都下不了。副驾的小姐摘了墨镜，偏过头转身来看他，没有多余语言，他知道应该怎么做。

他熟练地解开裤子褪到膝弯，从下往上解衬衫纽扣，在隐约露出胸部时停下，将衣角含进嘴中。空气缓慢加热，他猜想不是车内空调的原因。然后他分开大腿，简单套弄几下阴茎让它挺立——并非为了自己愉悦，只是避免它挡住副驾小姐的视线——她的目光有如实质的工业黏胶，贴在他还未褪去红肿的阴阜上。半硬的阴蒂露了个头，阴唇翻开，里面的嫩肉瑟缩翕张，粘着没擦干净的白色液体。他已经过载了。但他闭着眼睛，随手抓了一个大玩具，几乎是咬着牙地往里面塞，于是喘息从他的牙缝里泄出来。

小姐给他订的尺寸从来都很大，连正常女性吃起来都颇有些费力的粗长尺寸，进入他畸形的身体里更是耀武扬威。他敏感点又埋得浅，手指轻轻拨弄都能让他情动不堪，何况是这样被完全撑开，每一寸皱褶都被撑得平整，讨好地吸吮着冰冷阴茎。他的乳头开始发痒，但他不敢擅动，只得略微扭了扭腰，看似是调整阴茎的位置，实则是尽力让衬衫面料摩擦到乳头的小缝。上下都被刺激，他猛地弹了一下，喘息愈发细密粘腻，伴着愈来愈明显的水声。

他天赋异禀。经纪公司第一次发掘到他的时候就下了判决。无论是表演还是做爱，他都是真正的天才。他的金主对他总是很满意——目前还没有不满意的。他应该对自己有点自信才是，但是在这位小姐面前，他总是莫名地感到慌乱，如同自己是她手下常常犯错再出纰漏就要卷铺盖走人的员工。于是他加快了手上的速度，尽力地打开自己迎接她的视奸。从他上车到他即将高潮，她连一根指头都没有碰过他。

汽车猛然停下。到了。但他还没到。

他不知道该不该继续，但小姐已经自己开门下了车，转过来打开后座的门，居高临下地从车外看着他：“赶紧出来，不许高潮。”

他感觉自己就像是上了岸的小美人鱼。不，比那还要可怜。小美人鱼是每一步都像踩在刀尖上，但他连步子都迈不开。腿心在他艰难起身时被撑到极限，只是站立就要耗尽他全身的气力。何况通向独栋别墅大门的是如此漫长的台阶，而进入之后的境遇也绝不会比现在好上半分。

他深吸了几口气。过长的睫毛湿漉漉的，沾着夕阳最后一丝余晖。周边的仆从与园丁没有人敢抬头，但一道目光也已经足够令他羞耻——即使他配不上羞耻。他正在淌水，从眼角，从嘴唇，从不可言明的密处。而那处正在不知羞耻地饥渴收缩，着力从冰冷的死物中榨取快感。他需要更多，他需要为自己争取更多。

他开始行走。说是行走并不准确，挪动要更好。他今天拍戏穿的高定皮鞋还没有脱掉，在粗糙地砖上一寸寸摩擦发出响声。脚踝轻轻一牵便足以扯到腿侧，带动体内的挤压或者摁捻，汁水便顺着大腿流下去，滑入袜与脚踝的缝隙。粘腻又肮脏，他不安地颤抖了一下，立刻被过激的快感钉死，本来就临着喷发，又加之如此酷刑，他的内壁开始痉挛跳动，极力为主人争取最大限度的愉悦，他要到了，但是不可以，小姐说不可以——

他双膝一软，就这样直直跪下去，膝盖磕在台阶的棱上，火辣辣的疼痛，但是他无暇去管。

小姐走过来，她的鞋跟太细，叮叮咚咚像雨在玻璃上跳舞。

她将他翻过来，他便仰躺在台阶上。眼睛美丽而空洞，生理性的眼泪糊花了片场没卸的妆。身体是红的，像一盘新切的圣女果。而腿心却是一只汁水淋漓的蚌阜，毫无廉耻地大张着，恳求她的天敌来侵食自己。那根大玩具还塞在里面，因为过分的绞缠，本来还剩一半在外，如今余下的不过一指，被这具身体吞掉的长度可想而知。

“看，你吃得下这么多。”

高跟鞋鞋尖点在他的阴蒂上，没有用力，但他急喘几下，又喷出一股水来。

他从温水里被提出来。浴缸的水在他身后被放掉，他裹着酒红色浴袍，头发湿答答地滴水，顺着额头流进眼睛模糊视线。但这条路已经走过很多次，即使没有引路的女仆他也知道要怎样拐弯。经过花园回廊时他望了一眼天色，已经是入夜了，但是没有星星和月亮，只有风灯在摇晃暧昧光晕。

他要去的地方是花园的深处，或者说，下方。顺着曲折的密道和阶梯，他进入这个花园的秘藏。铁门在他身后关上，落锁声沉重，这让他觉得自己是一只被锁进笼子的鸟——但哪有鸟儿自己收敛羽翼飞进牢笼里来？含着的大玩具在泡澡时已经取出来，半个小时的牛奶浴让他充分放松，现在他已经做好充分准备。按他自己估算，高潮个三四次应该问题不大。

女仆不知何时已经不见了。他在一片黑暗前站定。然后烛光缓慢燃起，小姐的面容在昏茫中露出一点轮廓。她坐在靠墙的长沙发上，指缝夹烟，端着红酒，神色晦暗不明。

他上前去，弯下腰亲吻她夹烟的手指，即使明灭的烟头几乎要戳在他的脸上。

-At your service.

难以说明小姐是满意还是不满意。他的嘴唇从她手指离开不到一秒，下巴便被轻轻抬起，并不用力，但他充分配合。

她说：“去。”

于是他转身走向黑暗。蜡烛被一根接一根地点燃，正好容他辨得清脚下道路，不会一不小心骑到木马上去。


	2. 大型道具

他终于辨认出来那个铁架子是什么东西了。像架秋千，但是远比秋千恶劣。他想起合同附录里那句“凭甲方心情施用大型道具”，喉结轻轻滚动了一下。他不是没经历过，但是那记忆实在太过破碎——他记不起来，他被操得神志不清。

从更深的阴影里走出两个人来。戴着头套穿着男仆制服，只留两个眼孔和已经勃起的阴茎在外。他们把他锢进怀里，解开浴袍松散的腰带，随着衣物落地的窸窣声响，他感受到冷，地牢还是太潮湿了些。但是他很快就被人体的热度灼伤，身体被强硬地抬起，他们将他打横陈在秋千架下，用秋千藤蔓环绕他的腰背和膝弯，于是腿心大开，而且再无法合拢。手腕被纤细的尼龙绳绑死并安置在腰后，脖颈却毫无支撑点，一直抬起实在太累，于是他仰下去，正好看不见男人们如何在他身上动作。

但他能看见烛光。一支蜡烛正对着他的视线，但烛身颠倒，火苗刚巧在下方。在地牢里，一点点气流都可以惊得火苗四蹿——他们在他的腿根摩挲，火苗受惊般往后缩了一下；第一根手指挤进他的肉壶，火苗不安地晃了一圈；加到第三根时水声咕叽响起，同时响起的还有一声低喘，火苗颤抖起来，几乎要灭，却又强撑着亮，抖动几下竟燃得更旺——要进来了。他不用去看都知道抵在他肉缝外的是什么。滚烫的，硬挺的，粗长的东西，高等脊椎动物雄性的交配和排尿器官，它挤进来。他尽力放松自己，因为已经湿润，接纳它并不困难，尺寸也并不算太过分（与小姐一向使用的相比）。

深入，抽出，再深入。快感层层累积，堆在他内壁的每一条被拨开的褶皱上。他一直在喘，声音不大，偶尔鼻端发出一声闷哼。到目前为止，局面还在他能接受范围内，但他很清楚这不可能是最终，因为小姐从来够狠。他现在的角度看不见小姐，但是她一定看得见他，而且看得清清楚楚，他绷紧的足尖，红艳的雌穴和露尖的乳头。小姐喜欢看他被操到瘫软的样子，而这只不过是个开始。

他预感没错。烛火消失在他视野里，眼前被一片近在咫尺的黑暗挡住。这个位置不太方便口交，男人也没有插进他嘴里的意思，只是拍打在他脸上。不重，但是足够下流。腥臭扑鼻而来，而他没有表露出半点厌恶，甚至还舒展了眉头，伸出舌头尽力取悦。舌尖扫过冠状沟，那里泌出些液体，他顺服地舔舐，如同小女孩舔舐冰淇淋。

后面也在被打开。操着他的男人将手放在他的屁股上，用力揉搓着他的臀肉，然后摸到他的股沟。没有润滑液，从前面流下去的水已经足够多了，他的后穴已经被泡得够软。所以没有扩张，他感到后面被一个足够大的东西撑开了，上面粗糙的颗粒正在鞭笞他的肠肉，和前面的阴茎只隔一层薄薄肉膜。于是他的眼泪流出，不是痛苦，也不是快乐，或许是身体里的水有了三处泉眼还不够流，再找个地方溢出来。但是其他三处地方都有东西堵着，即使没有任何效用；而眼泪擦不干也堵不回。

他清楚感觉到高潮即将来临，但是他也知道他们不会如此轻易让他好过。腰上搭扣被解开，他被整个翻过来，而腿依然分得够开，现在他可以给人口交了。高潮被打断的滋味并不好受，在整个过程中他都忍不住要夹紧，但是它没有如他所愿合拢侵磨自己，而是汩汩流着水祈求外力强暴。所幸这过程并没有持续多久，他被重新插入，这一次更深也更重，他无力地踢蹬而毫无作用，秋千的藤蔓足够牢固，他只能小范围地摇晃而不能逃脱掌握。

而嘴边的性器有明显的涨大。他努力克服悬于半空胸腹皆被勒紧的窒息感，尽可能放松口腔，用喉间的软肉殷勤讨好龟头。他算是很熟练了，但有时还是会被顶得反胃，他立刻暂停舌头的游走并深呼吸起来，宁愿停一停而不要犯错，这是他的经验之谈。过了几秒钟他恢复了，而此时男人已经有些不耐——他脑后的头发被揪住了。于是他赶紧吞吐起来，用上他全部的技巧。唾液顺着嘴角流下，浇湿他的脖颈与锁骨，他也不明白自己哪来那么多水。

男人们很满意他的服侍，他自己也从中获得快感。难道不爽么？他紧咬着阴茎的牝户已经充血，阴蒂也肿了一倍，且被穴里的淫水淋透，在烛火晦暗照耀下竟有反光；后穴被无生命的硅胶也侵犯得兴奋不已，短暂拔出的时候有明显地挽留吮吸；无用的阴茎未经任何抚慰也高高翘起，前端渗着的液体不知是精液还是尿液。他的身体完全享受被吊起来挨操的滋味，正在痉挛着预备第一场高潮，要来了，要喷出来了，极乐已经触手可及——

他的阴茎和女穴同时喷发。

他的喘息被男人的性器堵着，只从齿缝里泻出些许淫声。不应期这种东西在性爱中会被重视，但在卖淫期间不会。而且如他这样的畸形构造，即使前面的阴茎迟钝了，下面那张小嘴却永远馋涎欲滴。完全不同的两种感觉在他身上奇妙地融为一体，这感觉并不很好，但他无法改变任何东西而只能学会喜欢上它们：疲惫的阴茎，酸软不堪却又永不餍足的雌穴，饥渴吞吐着的后庭，和擅于技巧的唇舌。他接纳自己的身体，如同接纳自己的天赋。

他们还在操他，并不因为他的高潮而停止。他如同一部被过度使用的机器，即使得到很好的保养，依然会因为使用时的粗暴而磨损。他料想自己的腿根已经通红一片，或许还破了皮，而膝盖的疼痛已经要被他所习惯；两颊已经被撑出阴茎的形状，舌头也开始发酸，但他不敢停顿哪怕一秒；而雌穴里面，层层叠叠的软肉明显不再如此殷勤，迎合性器时颇有些敷衍，只是凭着刚刚喷出的淫水假装依然柔滑温顺。然而若是机器想要被过度使用呢？快感化作实体的绳索，代替秋千的绑带束缚他的四肢，他尽力地塌腰，臀部高高翘起，方便被侵犯被玩弄被开发到最深——那里是孕育新生的所在，最为圣洁；亦是喷吐淫液的闸门，最为下贱。

但他实在是很深。身后的男人试着狠撞了几次，都没能破开那张更为柔媚的浅凹。但此举依然有效，每撞一下，他的身体就猛地弹动一次，像一根捕鸟的皮筋。他面色潮红，至脆弱处被如此过分地对待，却瑟缩着又喷了一大股水，湿淋淋地往外流，将肉棒柱身都浇得晶晶然。他已经学会将一切都转化成快感。

男人操不到他的宫口，颇有些挫败地拔出来。他的穴便不尴不尬地悬在半空，穴口大张，内壁灌进了冷意，又打起颤要锁紧——可是为什么？他不知男人为何突然离开，只知道嘴里的性器也抽出了，他被解下来，打横抱到一边，然后放下——他知道了。

过于狰狞的青铜性器将他完全剖开。木马被打磨得过于光滑以至于他完全找不到借力点，只好委委屈屈地一坐到底，并发出愉悦得近乎痛苦的尖叫。但它实在太长太硬太不解风情，以至于他不得不极力地提腰，伸出双臂环抱同样冷且硬的马头，并将额头贴在精细雕刻的鬃毛上。这样能让他的宫口短暂地逃离酷刑，但是不可能长久，他的体力和耐性都不允许。所以他终究坠落下来，即使是缓慢地，一寸一寸地，终究还是被破开。

这滋味并不好受。青铜柱冠蛮横地推挤那道浅凹，将他的子宫完全钉死。他知道自己没有受孕能力，也知道他们同样知道，所以毫无顾忌地将他的子宫当作一件充满趣味的玩具。水球还得被灌满水，他却可以自己出水，多么令人满意——他哭得一抖一抖，双腿无意识地痉挛并夹紧马身，屁股里的玩具还没被抽出，被他这样一坐也吞得更深。他像一只断了翅骨的鸟，在冬天的树枝上无助地抽搐，悲鸣着必将来临的爱与死。他眼睛本来就亮得摄人心魄，给眼泪一汪更是璨璨，烛光如此昏暗，眼泪却灿若明星。令人想起他那些经典的角色，那些完美的，燃烧式的表演。但它们可以被全世界观赏，此刻却只能被封锁在这个地牢中。

倒也未必。因为此刻电话响了。


	3. gangbang

他听见距离极近的清晰的女声，和因免提而有些失真的少女的轻笑。这令他瞬间警觉起来，他知道是洛泱打来的电话，也知道她为的多半不是什么好事，但他没想到小姐竟然开了免提，明摆着要让他对自己接下来要被如何对待了解个明明白白。少女一直在笑，是高中生应有的轻快愉悦，但她也一直在讲话，唇舌弹卷吐出个脏词，他听见她解释自己复习得头疼得稍微休息，听见她叫他漂亮宝贝，问小姐他已经潮吹了几次，现在被操成什么样子，进得深不深，他有没有一边哭一边流水。

但小姐没这个耐心一句句转述，所以三台摄像机被摆在了他周边，将他骑马的模样完全收录。直播进行中。他疲惫地往摄像头看了一眼，想着录下来就录下来吧，她们绝不会让视频外传——但他还是止不住兴奋。尤其是少女的声音不断从话筒中传来，雀跃的，激动的，生命力热情洋溢地勃发或是勃起。她问他爽不爽，木马有没有顶到宫口（他翻了个明显的白眼），还能再射几次，想不想被操到怀孕。她宠溺地叫他婊子，叫他下贱的娼妇，扬着尾音问他被几个导演潜过。他很难回答，因为他已经被顶得失声，仰着脖颈在马背上弹动，嘴角涎液止不住地往外淌，连呼吸都费力。于是她明显不满起来，闹着要西泽好好罚这恃宠而骄不识抬举的骚货，他惊恐于听见小姐简短的应许。

惩罚如约而至。他努力地让视线聚焦，辨别那些比黑暗更黑暗的影子。一，二，三……他数不过来了，因为实在太多，那个精确的数字会让他的神志和期望彻底沦丧。他不喜欢这样，他真的不喜欢，在公司里被训练时，这一关永远使他恐惧。他能够应付三个以下的男人，但是超出这个数字他会感到恐慌心悸，永无止境的勃起和插入，杵在每一个弯处和洞口的龟头都让他颤抖。但恐惧无意义，他无力地看着青铜性器从他的穴里缓缓拔出，那里已经被撑得合不拢了，他能感觉到明显的空洞——他又被拎起来了，一双骨节粗大的手托着他的腋下，以一个很不舒服的姿势把他抱在怀里，人体是暖的，但地砖很冷——他被扔到地上，咚的一声，在湿冷的地牢里传出叫人头皮发麻的回音。

疼。手肘和屁股直接触地，后脑更是给撞得发晕。本来就已经被操得昏沉，又被如此一砸泯灭了最后的神识。但说真的这不坏，无知者无畏用在这里并无问题，他已经不清醒了，不知道即将要被几个人轮奸，当然也就不会再惧怕。

他们围过来，低着头看他。他腿根大开，勃起的阴茎贴着小腹，牝户湿红柔媚，张着一张合不拢的小嘴卖弄风骚，极力引诱邀请视奸者，后穴那根玩具依然直挺挺地戳着，被含得只剩一指长度在外，小腹微微凸起，细白的皮肉柔顺地摹着性器的状貌，实在美不胜收。只可惜了一点：少了精液。蔷薇千娇百媚确实不错，但暴虐的人为的无礼摧折更能逼迫出奇迹般的痛苦和美。何况这里的人实在很多，来得也实在太快，不知是小姐御下有方，还是他们本来就都在黑暗里。

第一双手托起他的腰，第二双手扣住他的膝弯，第三双手将他的头安放在自己大腿上，第四双手磨蹭他的足踝，第五双手将他屁股里塞着的大玩具凶狠扯出，翻出了些媚红的肠肉和丰盛的肠液，他现在有亟待使用的两个洞了。于是第一根阴茎抵住他的阴唇，就着汁水蹭湿龟头，然后毫不费力地插入。“操，他完全松了！”封闭黑暗空间响起一句下流叫骂，他从昏沉中骤然惊醒，视线尚且未能聚焦于身前男人，穴里便传来再次被捅开的酸软。他刚刚给木马打开得彻底，那张嘴一时实在合不拢了，只得柔柔地含着吮着，尽力奉承讨好，作出一副知错能改的态度来。男人讶异于他的乖巧和逐渐拥上性器的软肉，更因生理上的巨大快感而头皮发麻，这样淫靡而柔媚的女阴，任他也是第一次操，险些给这样一吮就交代进去。男人停了深入，就留在半深不浅的地方，免了他顶撞宫口的刑罚。但他来不及高兴，膝弯处嫩生生的皮肉便被无情搓磨，他的腿被迫折叠，形成一口并不标准的阴茎容器。他枕着的大腿本还良善，突然一根硬邦邦的东西顶上他的后脑，然后滑到脖颈，在他的颈侧用力磨蹭。手更是不能闲着，两只手都被蛮横挤进一根阴茎，龟头摁压掌心，而手指顺从抚上柱身，铃口浊液将指缝淋得潋滟。他低低地呜咽喘息，极力压低声音不让男人们注意到他仍然空闲的口舌。可又怎么会注意不到，只不过是暂时让他多呼吸几下而已。

他身上的男人突然加快了抽送的频率，内壁明明泥泞不堪，却分明火辣辣地疼痛着，令他皱紧了眉头泄出一声泣音。但被过度使用的肉腔已经惯于作出柔顺姿态，宫口微微翕张，吐出一团泛白的淫汁，缓解了过于凶狠的摩擦。男人惊喜于他的淫荡——“连轮奸都能出水！”——但鄙夷占了更大部分。他安静地听着，并不摇头否认或者张嘴为自己辩解，因为这是事实，而他被迫直面，无论有多下流——但他绝不是毫无反应，事实上，他的面色已经泛起了不自觉的潮红，不知是情热难耐还是这个婊子终于感到一丝羞耻（再说一遍，他配不上羞耻）。呼吸对他来说更加费力，即使他的口鼻都没有被任何东西覆盖遮挡。他想转过头去，但即使脖颈只是轻轻转动，都像在刻意迎合那根贴在他颈侧的肿胀性器。于是他又哭起来，好似受了什么天大的委屈。怜悯弱小本该是男人们的美德，但落井下石明显更是男人们的本性。何况他是个婊子，挨操都明码标价，屁股换取金钱，这很公平，这符合自由交易原则，这一点错也没有。

他哭起来的模样很美。根根纤长的睫毛悬着透明水液，眼睛已经成了两汪漂亮的小湖，连抽泣的声音都美妙得像猫咪被挠了下巴。于是第一个人射了，精液浇进他通红的肉腔里，烫得敏感至极的宫口瑟缩起来，随着那根阴茎的抽出，白色的浊液便从他大张的穴口流淌出来，将他的肉阜糊满。与射进去的数量相比，流出来的并不多。他下意识地想要合拢大腿，但立刻被男人们阻止，拽着他足踝和膝弯的手都太用力了。然而他并没有空虚多久，另一跟新鲜的肉棒插了进来，不给他任何喘息之机，立刻开始了抽插，将上一个人留下的精液插得四处飞溅，有一滴恰好溅上妓女的乳头——于是它立刻被一只大手掐住，却并不给他擦去，只是恶劣地玩弄，仿佛捻起一枚石榴籽——他的乳头也确实是硬挺的，没人能说清是自什么时候开始，但重要的不是它寂寞了多长时间，而是它终于不再寂寞。

他咬着下唇极力弓腰，妄图脱离胸前大手的掌控，但他稍稍一动，肉腔里的龟头便恰好顶上某条娇嫩褶皱，酸胀感自小腹喷涌而出，却像他被轮奸尚且不能满足，还在扭腰挺胯地求欢。又出水了。他微微仰起下巴，唇瓣微张，无力地吐出一截舌头。他实在有些口渴，高强度的工作将他体内的汁水榨净拧干，他感觉自己就像一块脱了水的抹布，他需要补充水分。有一只手伸过来了，可他已经有些看不清——带着水吗？他满怀希望地透过水雾聚焦视线，但那只手已经掐住他的脖颈了，像要折断一只天鹅。另一只手紧随其后，拇指和食指精准捕捉他的舌尖，将他牢牢钳住。他从喉咙里流出哭泣，像某种兽类濒死的呜咽。然后舌尖被另一件腥臊的物事贴住了，腥咸的味道传遍味蕾，他知道了，这也是水，而且是他的专供。

如果挨操的同时还要给人口交的话，这体位就不太合适。于是穴里的阴茎抽出了，留下一口可以一望到底的艳红洞口，从那洞口还徐徐流着些难以分辨类别的汁液。其他的阴茎也暂时地离去了，他们让他坐起，让他膝盖触地，门户大开地下跪。两个男人一前一后地将他挤在中间，阴茎顶着他的大腿和臀部，然后顺理成章地进入他合该被进入的地方。坐起来似乎要夹得紧些，他听见他们满意的喟叹。这样就可以了吗？他抬起眼，目光飞快地扫过四周的男人。而他们并不在意婊子的懒惰脾性，只是有一个人走上前来，在他脸侧十厘米处解了皮带，掏出沉甸甸的性器。无需蛮横的命令，无需粗声恶气的强迫，昂贵的妓女十分敬业，自动自发地转过脸来，用唇舌包裹住粗大的阴茎。他经验丰富，技巧高超，他知道越听话就早结束，而且他可以喝到一口精液来解除他的干渴。

他的口腔软肉紧贴着男人的性器，与上面每一条青筋与肉褶完美契合。舌头灵活地游走，舔覆龟头或者拨弄铃口。男人满意地喟叹，一手扣住他的后脑，蛮不讲理地要他吞得更深。他再次放松咽喉，尽力忽视明显的不适感。他本想用手抚慰未能吞尽的根部，又想起两只手都正服侍着别的阴茎，只得作罢。质量与数量确实不能兼得。男人不知道他在想什么，只觉他又在偷懒，于是脑后的大手收紧，拽着他的头发拉扯，疼痛骤然炸开，他眼前开始发黑。体力即将耗尽，腿根开始不自觉地抽搐，干渴仍未疏缓。无论如何，他毕竟不是红灯区那些脾气和品相一样低劣的廉价又松弛的荡妇；他应是光鲜亮丽的舞台皇后或片场暴君，而下了戏后在给谁口交都不会影响他的价位，无论是关于他的表演，还是关于他的身体。所以他是昂贵的，而昂贵的近义词是易碎，他现在就处于崩溃的边缘，仅凭一缕呼吸悬挂在蛛网上。

确实受不住了。口中的性器有涨大的迹象，硕大的龟头卡着他上颚的软肉，他疼得快要窒息，却又清楚地知道这是射精的前兆。这个认识让他生起希望来，阴道和肠肉似乎也不再那么酸胀。眼泪快要干了，只留下眼睑和脸颊的红痕，以及浅淡的燥辣。而他已经不再有眼泪可以安抚火燎般的皮肤，这块抹布即将被拧干了，被放到烈日下暴晒——而口中的男人终于射了。精液涌进他的咽喉，他甚至没能尝到多少腥咸味道就吞了个七七八八。但总还是有一些会溢出来的，淌在他的唇舌和口腔里。他脱水太久，味蕾几乎都报废，只能凭残余的一点触觉感知那是液体。感谢上帝。

这次的工作时间有点太久，工作强度也有点太大，即使天赋异禀如他，也要在这样的使用中破损了，而破损的容器是无用的。他隐约听见终止的指令，但并非立即。这意味着他还要承受一波精液。阴道夹缠的性器在涨大之后立刻疲软下来，退出没过十秒钟却又勃起着插入——不，是一根新的阴茎。它大力冲撞了几下，然后飞快地射了，他的小腹明显地鼓起来。然后是第三根。也是短暂地抽插和迅速地射精。但是为什么？他隐约觉得这不合常理，但更加酸胀的小腹不允许他深入思考下去，他感觉下体像塞进了一个柔软水球，但球壁泄漏了，水顺着阴道溢出去。后庭遭到的待遇稍微好些，但也好不到哪里去。还有些精液隔着点距离射在他脸上，人体的温度飞快冷却，白色的液体沾着他的眉睫与颧骨。他无助地喘息，眼前一阵一阵发黑，头疼得几乎要炸开。阴茎离开他的身体，也带走他的一部分体温，他躺回地面，石砖冰凉，连骨头都被浸湿。

他浑身上下都湿透了，像坠入深海，周身都泛起雪白细碎的浪花。寒冷与无力席卷而来，他以为他的心跳会加快，但它没有，只是平静地，沉稳地敲击着他的胸腔，好似无事发生，天下太平，一切都只是他的臆想与梦魇。

“你怎么样？”

是距离极近的，清晰的女声。他想睁开眼睛，但睫毛上挂着粘腻的水液将他的眼睑封死。他说不出话，只得很轻很慢地摇头，同时为自己不够耐操感到万分抱歉。

然后他感受到一双温热的手，轻柔地抚摸着他的前额。

“晚安。”

他彻底昏沉下去。

他再次醒过来时，身体已经被清理干净。被褥和枕头柔软温暖，带着淡淡的百合花香气。他试探着坐起来，但刚刚有了动作就疲乏得又躺回去，肢体酸软无力，腿心肿痛不已，连呼吸都要很小心，生怕惊扰了火辣辣的咽喉。

几点钟了？他不知道，只得通过窗外投过的树影，大略地估测时间。是下午了吧。片场的导演给助理打过电话了吗？助理又编了怎样的借口？他苦笑一声，又一次闭上眼睛，他需要足够的放松，来使自己快速恢复工作状态。

阳光斜斜照进来，洒在他的眉眼上，将纤长得奢侈的睫毛刷过一层金。

于是他不得不睁眼，费力地伸手按传呼铃，请求立刻进来的侍者为他把窗帘拉上。


End file.
